


The adventures of a Halfblood

by daisydaughterofhades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Protective Harry Potter, Shy Percy Jackson, main focus on hogwarts, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydaughterofhades/pseuds/daisydaughterofhades
Summary: Percy and Harry have been best friends since they were little the two freaks of the perfect neighbourhood Little Whinging. So when they turn 11 and both get letters to a mysterious school they both look forward to the adventures that await them!cross posted on wattpad
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Percy Jackson/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Begin Again (prologue)

Little Whinging was one of the most normal places on earth perhaps the most normal town on earth were nothing unusual ever happened. It was a suburban town with roads lined with hedges and freshly cut lawns, red brick houses and family cars that drove along the 20mph streets. Everything was normal well if you exclude the two 10 soon to be 11 years old boys who lived next door to each other on Privet Drive

At number 4, lived Harry Potter a pale lanky boy with short, messy, dark brown hair and angular feature, almond shaped emerald green eyes hidden behind round glasses, who had a peculiar lightning shaped scar on his forehead. His aunt and uncle who he lived with had told him he got it in the car crash that killed his parents, Lily and James and left him orphaned to live with his only known relatives the Dursleys - Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley. He was skinny but tall and in later years he would grow taller and fill out with a muscular build.

Next door, at number 5, lived Percy Jackson a boy shorter than the average child his age who had raven black curly hair and caramel skin with doe-eyes a striking sea green, he had plump lips and more typically feminine feature and was sometimes mistaken for a girl much to his annoyance. He had moved here with his step farther when he was 6 after his mother had died in a bank heist. His step-father, who Percy had nicknamed smelly Gabe was a vile man who beat him for no-reason so he had a collection of scars littering his back and chest as well as his thighs. Gabe was clever and only made scars were he knew they wouldn't be seen. The only person who knew about the beatings his step father gave him was his best-friend Harry.

When Percy had first moved, he had stuck out like a sore thumb in his local primary school for his American accent and more feminine looks and was teased and later bullied for them. One day whilst being chased by Dudley and his gang of cronies did he bump into Harry who had also been hiding from them. This had started a truly wonderful friendship. Harry and Percy became inseparable and confided in each other about everything. Little did they know that in a few weeks they would even share a special secret that would lead to many adventures in the future!


	2. It's nice to have a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Harry go to school together!

I woke up in my small twin bed to the sound of Gabe shouting at me to make breakfast.

I let out a sigh- couldn't I just have one day without having to act as his personal slave. Stumbling out of bed, I cleared the sleep from my eyes, and hurriedly put on my school uniform consisting of trousers and a to big grey polo. It was one from the lost property as Gabe said he all ready wasted enough money on me. Not having anytime to even attempt to tame my curly hair (not that it would make much of a difference if I did), I ran down the stairs.

"Hurry up, boy!" rang out from downstairs.

As quick as I could, I made my way to the dingy kitchen and was welcomed with a punch.

"That's for taking so long and there will be more where that came from if you burn anything, you got that boy" he thundered.

I looked down not wanting to meet his beady eyes and was met with a harsh slap. Gabe grasped my face in his pudgy hands and yanked it harshly to face him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you disrespectful little shit" he bellowed spit raining down on my face.

"Y-yes sir" he let me go after one more sharp yank and I was able to escape the putrid fumes from his alcohol breath. As quick as I could, I made Gabe breakfast consisting of fried eggs and toast but there was none left for me as usual. Great, I just have to hungry again; I'm not even sure why it surprised me anymore Gabe never bought enough groceries for two. It was like I only existed as his personal punching bag that he could use to release all his anger on. How badly I missed my mum and our little apartment back in America before Gabe really flew off the deep end.

Yeah he still used to hit me once in a while but after mum died everything just went to shit.  
We lost our main source of income and Gabe started to drink and gamble more of our money away; it's not like I could do anything at 6 years old to help. So I became the way for Gabe to release stress. I still remember the day he first used the belt on me. That was one of the worst except for when something really bad had happened and he took out his pocket blade that used to be shining silver but now stained red from my encrusted blood he couldn't be asked to clean off.

She was the only person who cared about me, well except Harry, and even if it meant having to take three jobs mum would always make sure there was food on the table and even found time to be with me and make me feel loved. I missed her smile that lit up her face, he warm embrace that seemed to protect me from all the monsters lurking in the shadows and the way she used to sing to me when I had a nightmare and make everything be ok again!

Looking through the fridge I found an apple, there was no way Gabe would go even remotely close to anything healthy so it would be a safe bet for me to take. As quick as I could, I pulled my rucksack over my shoulder and put my shoes on. Looking at the clock I saw that it was 8:00 meaning it was time to meet Harry!

Harry is my best friend ever and well my only friend. We are the freaks of Little Whinging and met one day running from Dudley's gang. I later found out that he's Harry's cousin and instantly felt bad for him.

We told each other everything, the things that no-one knew about us like how he had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs and was often locked in without very much food for long periods of time. In exchange, he knew about the fact Gabe beat me and how he starved me. Harry always helped me bandage up my cuts and made sure I didn't get infections. I felt bad for Harry, being forced to live in a cupboard for no reason he had it worse. I got beat because I deserved it or did something wrong- didn't I?

I made my way out of the front door and across the path on the neatly cut lawn. Gabe always made sure the outside of the house was all prim and proper so no one would expect anything off.

When I saw Harry my face lit up "hey Harry!" I ran up and gave him a hug. He was like a brother too me and I love him so much.

"Hey, perce. You doing ok?"

"Oh I'm fine Gabe when's easy on me last night just a few punches and a slap this morning."

"Good! Come on we don't want to be late for school let's go."

Together we ran to our primary school all out of breath when we got there but we made it in time for the register. Our teacher miss Hirschler was really nice and she was the only one in the whole school who ever stopped people from being mean to us.  
"Harry, do you think you could help me with the homework after school"

"Yeah of course, we could do it in the park so we can see if anyone will let us borrow a ball so we can play football or something"

Football was our favourite thing to do in our spare time. We were both quite good at it! I ended up day dreaming half of class about it as I found it really hard to concentrate because of my ADHD. Turns out we were doing comprehension. We are in year 6 ( **A/N ages 10-11 for anyone who has grades** ) so we are doing our SATs ( **A/N taken in the last year of primary so teachers can predict grades for secondary school they're different from American SATs** ) this year, most of our classes are just doing practice tests as our exams are in a weeks time on the 1st of July. It was starting to really irritate me as I found them so hard to do because my dyslexia just made the letter do cartwheels on the page. Miss Hirschler always understood and helped me read it.

I'm quite clever too really it's just hard to show it with my ADHD and dyslexia. It really annoys me

"Stop staring daggers at the paper Percy, I'll help you read it if you want Smurf"

"Yes please, Har-Bear"

"Hey don't call me that, Fish Face"

"Well you started it Hazzar, you complete nitwit!"

"Fine, fine I concede!"

"Ahh victory is sweet my dear friend!"

We both burst into a fit of giggles and the whole class turned to look at us.

"Sorry miss" Harry said sheepishly  
"We'll be quieter" I added not so remorsefully as Harry. He hit me on the head and then facepalmed. Ahh this is why I love Harry so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! Please comment what you liked and dislikes! Would u like to see a Harry POV.   
> Love you all, stay safe  
> Daisy


	3. The Best Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's birthday!

After weeks of struggling through text books and completing maths homework Harry and I had finally done it! We were lounging about in the park in the July sun because school had finished early leaving us to do what ever we wanted for the next few hours.

I watched as Harry swung on the swing.

"Woooooooooo," he yelled in delight "it feels like flying!"

Harry had always loved the idea of it. I myself would much rather have my feet firmly planted on the ground thank you very much

"Come join me" he shouted

"I'm ok right here thanks"

"Don't be so boring Perce, live a little!"

"Fine, fine" I huffed out as I got on the swing

"What do you want for your birthday Harry?"

"It doesn't matter you don't need get me anything, its not for a while anyway."

"What you talking about its next week and I know I don't have to get you anything but I want you, your my best friend"

Harry got off his swing and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his neck.

" I know, if you are insisting on getting something at least get something we can do together, ok?"

"Yeah I can do that." I said as a small smile traced my lips; I knew exactly what I would get him.

"Love you"

"Love you too, Perce" he said as placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. It was nothing romantic, purely platonic but we were both rather touch starved so we were rather affectionate with each other and its not like we knew what we were doing was wrong we had no other friends to learn from; people thought we were weird but neither of us were bothered with their opinions anyway. We were judged enough all ready to give a shit about it.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<time skip>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was the 30th of July the day before Harry's birthday and I was sitting in my small room counting left over money from my job at the newsagent that I had taken to make sure Gabe could pay the rent and buy food as he just gambles away most of the money he earned. I had £10 left and I put it in my pocket a I swung open my window. I checked down the street to make sure no-one was there as I swung my body out of the window.

It was times like this I was grateful for how short and light I am. I only reached Harry's shoulders and he wasn't even that tall! Carefully, I climbed down the drain pipe and landed on the grass soundlessly. 

When I finally reached the shop, I searched all around for a red football (it's his favourite colour after all) and went to the counter to pay for it, I added some percy pigs and strawberry laces (A/N these are quite well known british sweets if you were wondering) as well. Whenever we managed to save up some money we always got them and kept them for ages savouring each one. 

I really hope harry will like his birthday present. I know he will but I just want to make it special after everything he and I have gone through and how kind and loving he is to me I want to bring him some happiness too!

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< time skip>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry and I had agreed to meet in the park at 3 o'clock if our "parents" would let us or we could sneak out. I had just finished bandaging a cut and pulled on my nicest pair of jeans and an oversized blue sweater. that went to my mid thighs. Even though it was a hand-me-down and was way to big I still loved it as it was soo comfy. I grabbed Harry's present and the card I had made him and made my way outside being careful not to breathe as I walked through the living room to avoid the stench of alcohol and vomit and if you had a keen enough nose the underlying smell of blood- particularly mine. 

I ran as quickly as I could as I was running slightly late. When I got to the park I noticed harry standing under a tree in the shade. So I did the only sensible thing. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" I yelled in his ear

He stumbled and fell me still on his back as he was not expecting someone to come careening at him. He let out a laugh

"Thanks Perce, enthusiastic much" he responded sarcastically

I giggled (even though later I would swear I didn't) and got off him to allow him to sit up before sitting on his lap and placing a kiss on his cheek.  
"I guess I was slightly over enthusiastic. Anyway here's your present" I handed the bag with the things in to him

"You really didn't have too" he responded a light blush on his cheeks unused to receiving gifts other than coat hangers and old socks from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia

"Open the card first"

"Ok"

He ripped the envelope off in excitement before gasping,

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much" he said pulling me into a tight hug.

My cheeks darkened from the praise. I had drawn a portrait of him in pencil. It was one of my only talents although Harry would then lecture me on the fact that I was very talented and helped me relax when I was stressed or upset.

" No worries" I responded tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. It was something I did when I was embarrassed or nervous. To take the attention away rom me I shoved his presents into his hand. Harry stared at them as if not believing them real

"Go on then wait any longer and the grass might start to grow" I said sassily, many people were often taken aback by the fact such and innocent and sweet looking boy could be sassy but what can I say I live for the drama!

Roused from his staring Harry rolled his eyes at me before opening his gift. A shit-eating grin had plastered itself on his face as he saw the red football

"Yesss! Thank you so much you know me so well! It's my favourite colour too! Thank you!!"

"No worries, do you wanna try it out?" I asked with a smirk

"Your going down, my friend"

"Uh uh uh, be prepared to kiss my ass when you loose"

"Oh it's on" Harry raced off and i followed as quick as my stupidly short legs would let me

"Hey that's not fair, you got a head start and you have longer legs than me!"

"You know what they say Perce- ya snooze ya loose!"

And with that we played football until the sun started to set. We walked home holding hands. When we were out side the incredibly normal number 4 Privet Drive Harry pulled me into a tight hug

"Thank you so much perce, I had the best time." he whispered

" You deserve it, your always there for me bandaging my wounds when Gabe beats me, you comfort me when I'm sd. Your my best friend Harry and you deserve the world not some pathetic Aunt and Uncle and bully of a cousin who lock you in a cupboard that's your room. We both deserve better." I finished quietly

"I know Percy, I know" harry replied softly tears shining in his eyes as he nuzzled his face into my curly hair. Placing a kiss to my temple he let go of me

"Good night perce, see you tomorrow" He said before walking up the pathway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter please comment. I know the timeline is different from the books but I had to do so to fit my timeline  
> Love you all, stay safe  
> Daisy


	4. Ready For It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owls shall be visiting our 2 boys!

Over the next 2 weeks, I had noticed a extremely peculiar amount of owls visiting the Dursley's house and what was even stranger they seemed to be carrying letters. I also hadn't seen Harry at all meaning they had probably locked him in his cupboard. If they did that probably meant the letters the owls were carrying for him. Strange Harry and I never got mail why would he suddenly have a whole post-office of it!

I woke up the next morning to the sound of people getting in a car. I opened my blind to see the Dursley's and Harry all piling into their car. If you listened close enough you could hear Dudley complaining over the fact he would miss his favourite program. What a brat.

I noticed Harry looking at me from the car window I waved at him a sad smile on my face. Harry waved back and mouthed "I'm sorry". You see today was my birthday ( the 18th of August) and we had planned to go to the park like we did for Harry's, looks like there had been a change of plans. I was startled out of my musings by the sound of the car starting so I looked up and waved aggressively at harry until the car turned the corner.

I got off the window fall before falling limply onto my bed. Looks like I'm going to spend my birthday alone again after all. Mum was the only other person who cared about it. She used to bring me a bag of blue sweets from the shop she worked at Sweets on America ( **A/N i dont know if thats the right name sorry** ) and if we were lucky we went to Montauk together. It was getting harder and harder to remember her face in my memories as I was 6 the last time I saw her. I only had one picture. It was of me in my mums arms in front of the sea her baby blue eyes sparkling smile lines creased on her skin and her brown hair whipped around in her signature pony-tail. I took the framed photo off the window sill and buried myself under the covers tracing her face. I pressed the photo to my chest trying to remember the feeling of her arms embracing me in a warm hug that protected me from all the monsters that hid under my bed. A single tear rolled down my caramel skin.

Suddenly, a sound startled me. TAP. TAP. TAP. someone was tapping on my window. I pulled the blankets tighter around me in fear trying to disappear into the blankets. There it was again. TAP. TAP. TAP. What could be there. my curiosity got the better of me and I poked my head out. Relief filled me as I noticed it was just an owl. How strange i thought they were for Harry not me!

I opened my window and the majestic bird through straight onto my desk sticking its claw out proudly

"Ummm, thank you?!"

I carefully undid the envelope from it scared it was going to bite me. The back of the envelope was closed with a red wax seal with a weird crest on it. There seemed to be a raven, lion, snake and badger all on a shield united by a capital H. Who on earth sent this and why would they want to contact stupid old me? I turned it over and in green italics font it said:

_Mr P. Jackson_

_The smallest bedroom_

_5 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

What on earth?! How did these people know were I live let alone the bedroom I slept in. Stalking much! I wonder if the same people were trying to contact Harry. As carefully as I could I opened the letter without breaking the wax. It was very beautiful it would be a shame to destroy it. The letter in side was written on yellowing paper in the same green italic font that was murder on my eyes I spent around 25 minutes trying to decipher what the letter said; when i had done had done that it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)   
  
Dear Mr JacksonWe are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on 1st Setember. We await your owl by no later than 20th of August .Yours sincerely,  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Head Mistress

Student's will need:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves ( hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 

1 cauldron (, standard size 2)

1 set of vials glass or crystal

1 telescope 

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbeldore    
  


What the fuck was going on! This must be some kind of practical joke! Wizards and witches there was no way they could exist. And even if they did me a wizard. Pfffffff. There is nothing remotely interesting or different about me how could I be a wizard. This must be a sick prank- but then again who would want to prank me Harry's my only friend.   
Before I could even write a response someone knocked on the door   
"Go open the door, girl!" Gabe shouted at me to lazy to get off his own fat ass to do it himself 

"Stay here" I told the owl as if it would understand me  
I stomped down the stairs. I hated it when he called me a girl! He knew I wasn't, he knew I was a boy. I know I was shorter and had more feminine features but I was still a boy. I hated the way I looked!   
  
Grumpily I pulled the door open  
" Excuse m-" the man started before I slammed the door in his face. He knocked again.  
"Open the god damn door I'll beat you, you little shit"  
Out of fear of punishment I opened the door again. There standing in front of me was a man who must of been at least 8ft 5 towering over me. He had a bushy beard obscuring his face and wiry black hair that blended into it, he had fingers the size of sausages and feet 5 times as large as mine and kind brown eyes  
"D'ya mind if I came in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter please comment what you like and constructive criticism so I can improve my writing! Thanks for reading so far  
> Stay Safe  
> Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys thank you so much for reading my story I really hope you will enjoy this please leave comments telling me what you like and how to improve and.   
> Love you all, stay safe  
> Daisy


End file.
